Después de la guerra
by Iruna
Summary: Harry se sentía, feliz, amargamente feliz. Por fin todo había acabado... Combersaciones entre Harr y Ginny y Ron y Hermione después de la batalla en Hogwarts. ¿Empezaran de nuevo? ¡One shot!


_Ni Harry Potter ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K Rowling y de la Warner Brothers_

**Después de la guerra**

Harry se sentía feliz, amargamente feliz. Aun no podía creérselo, pero era un hecho, Voldemort se había ido para siempre. Por fin era libre, por fin podía empezar una vida lejos de toda aquella pesadilla, todo había terminado... pero aun alto precio.

La guerra se había llevado por delante a muchos seres queridos y no podía dejar de sentirse en cierto modo responsable de todo aquello. Fred, Lupin, Tonks, Dobby, Ojoloco... hasta de la muerte de Colinn se sentía responsable...

Estaba en su habitación de Hogwarts, tumbado en la cama y comiendo un sandwich que le acababa de traer Kreacher. Se sentía cansado, pero no quería dormir. No quería despertar y descubrir que todo había sido un sueño.

En la cama de al lado Hermione abrazaba a un Ron triste. Harry nunca lo había visto así... lo mirabas a los ojos y lo único que reflejaban era tristeza, mucha tristeza y sobre todo cansancio... Pero aun así, aun cuando acababa de perder a uno de sus hermano, Ron parecía más fuerte que en ningún otro momento de su vida. No lloraba, sólo permanecía callado y con los ojos fijos en cualquier punto de la habitación mientras Hermione, a su lado, le abrazaba y le acariciaba el pelo.

Nadie hablaba, sólo compartían el silencio. Habían pasado mucho juntos como para tener que decir nada, sabían lo que sentían. Pero aun así, Harry sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que explicarles muchas de las cosas que le habían pasado y había descubierto.

- ¿Creéis que Hogwarts volverá a ser lo de antes? –Ron rompió el silencio.- Digo, después de todo lo de esta noche... el castillo a sufrido muchos daños...

- No lo sé. Puede que haya magos expertos en esta materia que puedan dejarlo como estaba. –Dijo Harry dudando.

- El castillo se recuperará poco a podo el solo. Lo hicieron así. Es verdad que necesitará ayuda y un poco de tiempo para que vuelva a ser como antes... pero este lugar es único, él sólo podrá arreglarse. –Contestó Hermione.

Harry y Ron la miraron con el ceño fruncido. ¿Cómo podía saber siempre todo?

- Historia de Hogwarts.

Ron se incorporó y sin dejar de abrazarla le preguntó – Ahora en serio¿te sabes ese libro de memoria no? – Hermione se puso roja y no contesto. Harry esbozó una sonrisa. Seguían siendo los de siempre...

- Sólo lo e leído un par de veces... ¡deberíais hacer vosotros lo mismo! Es uno de los mejores libros que existe. –Replicó Hermione.

- ¿Sólo un par de veces? Vamos Hermione... todos los cursos nos has tenido que explicar algo que pone en ese libro, para ti es como una tradición, igual que para Harry lo es haber ido todos los años a la enfermería al menos una vez... –Dijo Ron.

Los tres se miraron una fracción de segundo y sin decir nada se echaron a reír. No podía dejar de hacerlo. Aun con el cansancio que tenían encima siguieron riendo sin parar. Después de unos segundos Ron volvió a ponerse serio y los miró.

- ¿Enterrarán a los muertos de la batalla en el castillo? –Preguntaba Ron con la cabeza agachada.

Harry y Hermione se miraron, no sabían como hablar de Fred.

- Si te refieres a Fred... –intentó decir Hermione.

- No sólo a él¿Qué pasará con Remus y Tonks¿O con los demás? Se merecen algo especial...

- Lo tendrán, ya lo verás... todos, y también Fred.

Ron la miró agradecido por las palabras. Aunque no lo dijese, en quien más pensaba, era en su hermano. Entonces Harry los miró y les dijo:

- Gracias –Ron y Hermione se miraron extrañados

- ¿por qué?

- Por dos cosas... la primera... bueno, por haber estado hay siempre. Este era mi destino, podríais haberos abstenido pero aun así habéis seguido a mi lado. Yo... no lo podría haber hecho sin vosotros, de verdad. Sois mis amigos, mi familia... Gracias.

- No hace falta que digas nada Harry, sabíamos como eran las cosas y en ningún momento dudamos de seguir a tu lado. –Le dijo Hermione separándose de Ron y sentándose al lado derecho de Harry.

- Y si en algún momento no estuvimos a tu lado –decía Ron con la cara roja. Harry sabía que nunca se perdonaría haberse marchado cuando estaban juntos.- bueno... lo sentimos. De verdad. –Y se sentó al otro lado de Harry.

Se sonrieron entre ellos. No podían creer que los tres hubiesen salido con vida de todo aquello.

- ¿Qué era lo segundo? –preguntó Ron. Harry lo miraba sin entender. –Lo segundo por lo que nos dabas las gracias.

- ¡ah sí! Gracias, pero muchas gracias, por haberos liado de una vez. De verdad. –Decía Harry con una sonrisa maliciosa. Ron y Hermione se pusieron rojos hasta las orejas. –Fue en un momento un poco... especial... pero oye, mejor en medio de una guerra que nunca ¿no? –Sus amigos seguían rojos y Ron le miraba con cara de querer matarlo mientras Hermione miraba sus zapatos como si fuesen lo mas interesante del mundo en esos momentos. –Al menos si ahora discutís no será por razones estúpidas que han provocado los celos... y la reconciliación será mucho más agradable seguro...

- ¡Harry ya! No nos besamos para que tú te rieras... –Decía Ron sin saber muy bien como hablar de ese tema con Hermione delante.

- ¿Entonces por qué? –Harry se lo estaba pasando en grande haciéndoles pasar vergüenza. Después de tanto tiempo y peleas por fin se habían besado y no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de regocijarse.

- Pues... –Dijeron los dos a la vez.

- ¿Harry? –dijo una voz desde la puerta. Era Ginny, se le paró el corazón. –Lo siento, pensé que estarías solo...

- ¡Ginny! Pasa, pasa. No podrías venir en mejor momento... –Decía Hermione contenta de no tener que responderle nada a Harry y sabiendo que en aquella escena, Ron y ella sobraban demasiado. –Ron¿no decías que querías bajar al comedor?

- ¿Yo?

- Sí, tú. –Le dijo Hermione cogiéndole del brazo y arrastrándole hasta la puerta, la cual cerró tras de sí.

Harry se puso de pie y la miró. Ninguno decía nada. Sólo se miraban a los ojos. Harry la miró, tenía una expresión extraña en su mirada, una expresión que nunca había visto en esos ojos marrones que tanto le gustaban.

- Yo... –Se aventuró a decir Harry. Pero Ginny le interrumpió, se acercaba a el con la mirada puesta en el suelo. Se acercaba lentamente y sin decir nada, ni siquiera le miraba. –Ginny, yo... – Pero no dijo nada más. Cuando Ginny llegó a su lado, sin levantar su mirada del suelo, lo abrazó. En ese momento, Harry, automáticamente le rodeó con sus brazos y cerro los ojos.

Seguían abrazados. Ninguno de los dos quería separarse. Por fin todo había acabado y después de tanto tiempo podían estar juntos.

- Pensé que iba a perderte –dijo Harry aun abrazándola. –Cuando Bellatrix te lanzó el Avada Kedavra.

- En ese momento no me hubiese importado que me alcanzara...

- ¿Qué? –dijo Harry con los brazos alrededor de ella y mirándole directamente a los ojos. -¿no te hubiese importado morir?

- No. –Dijo simplemente Ginny. Harry la miraba incrédulo. –Harry entiéndeme... acababa de verte a los pies de Voldemort... "muerto". Y mi hermano también acababa de morir... En ese momento para mi nada tenía sentido, sólo deseaba estar donde tú estuvieses, aunque fuese muerta.

Harry no sabía que decirle. Pensar que una persona daría su vida por él, como hace unas horas la había dado él, le hacía sentirse tremendamente querido.

- Si te sirve de algo, cuando vi que Bellatrix te lanzaba el Avada Kedavra quise matarla si te hacía daño.

- Creo que en eso mamá se te adelantó. Nunca la había visto así, pero después de lo de Fred...

Ginny volvió a mirar hacia el suelo, se apartó de él y se sentó en la cama. Harry vio como lagrimas caían por sus mejillas y por una vez ella no hacía nada por contenerlas. Era la primera vez que la veía llorar desde el entierro de Dumbledore, y no soportaba verlo... Se sentó al lado suyo.

- Ginny –Ella no respondió, sólo se limitaba a mirar hacia el suelo. – Ginny mírame –le levantó la cabeza por la barbilla con la mano para que lo mirara. –Sé lo que se siente al perder a alguien querido, lo sé. Todo va a estar bien, yo estaré a tu lado.

Los ojos de Ginny cambiaron de expresión, ya no era tristeza, si no esperanza.

- ¿Estarás a mi lado como amigo... o como qué?

Harry esbozó una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios y hizo lo que deseaba hacer desde hace tanto tiempo. Se acercó a ella, cerró los ojos y la besó. No era un beso espectacular, sólo era un beso inocente entre dos adolescentes que se querían. Harry emitió un pequeño gemido mientras la besaba. Sentir sus labios con los suyos era uno de los pocos consuelos que le quedaban de esta guerra.

- ¿Esto responde a tu pregunta? –le dijo Harry apoyando su frente en la de Ginny y mirando sus ojos marrones después de besarla. Ella se acercó y le volvió a besar.

- ¿Y esto a la tuya? –le dijo cuando se separaron intentando dibujar una sonrisa en sus labios después de todo lo que había sucedido esa noche. Los dos se miraban y se sumergían en los ojos del otro. – Prométeme una cosa –dijo Ginny ahora un poco más seria.

- Lo que quieras.

Ginny sonrió. – Prométeme que nunca más volverás a hacerte el muerto.

En ese momento Harry la abrazó. No quería separarse nunca más de ella. Se acercó a su oído y sonriendo le susurró.

- Te lo prometo

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- Yo no he dicho en ningún momento que quisiese bajar al comedor... –le decía Ron a Hermione mientras bajaban por las escaleras de los dormitorios después de dejar a Harry y Ginny solos.

- Ya lo sé.

- lo has hecho para dejarlos solos ¿no?

- Valla Ron, parece que por fin vas pillando las indirectas. –Decía Hermione mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones de la sala común de Griffindor.

- Sí. –Ron la miró, ella estaba mirando fijamente al fuego de la chimenea en frente de ellos. - La verdad, –continuó mientras se sentaba al lado suyo. –He empezado a pillarlas cuando han dejado de ser indirectas y me has besado.

Hermione le miraba ahora a él, con una expresión en la cara entre vergüenza y miedo. Ron sonrió, y sin dejarle tiempo a que dijese nada, se acercó a ella y volvió a besarla. Pero esta vez no fue un beso cargado de emoción y sentimientos reprimidos durante años, si no un beso calmado y profundo. Ya no se preocupaba de si esa sería la última oportunidad de estar juntos, sólo quería decirle con ese beso todo lo que sentía por ella.

- Entonces no estas enfadado por que te besé ¿no? –decía Hermione sarcásticamente cuando se separaron.

- ¿Me ves con cara de enfado? –Al escuchar eso se puso seria.

- No, pero con cara triste sí...

Ron dirigió su mirada a las llamas que bailaban unas con otras en la chimenea y Hermione vio como sus ojos empezaban a aguarse más y más con cada segundo que pasaba.

- Es sólo... que no va a volver. –decía ahora Ron ya sin contener las lagrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos. –No va a volver, Hermione, nunca...

Hermione se acercó para abrazarlo y el se aferró a ella como un niño pequeño se abraza a su peluche en una noche de tormenta.

- Nunca... nunca...

Ron no podía articular otra palabra. Por primera vez en todo el día estaba dejando salir todo lo que sentía y ya no podía parar. Si se aguantaba un minuto más la pena le comería por dentro. Pero, en cierto modo, estaba contento de tenerla a ella a su lado, que fuese ella quien lo consolara... quien le hiciese feliz.

Se recostaron en el sillón. Hermione intentaba consolarle, pero las lagrimas y el llanto de Ron no cesaba.

- shhh... tranquilo... todo va a estar bien... yo estoy aquí... –le susurraba al oído mientras le acariciaba el pelo cariñosamente.

Poco a poco los dos fueron cerrando los ojos y se quedaron dormidos abrazados en la sala común mientras desde lo alto de la escalera las sombras de dos personas los miraban.

- Te dije que era verdad que se habían besado. –gruñía Harry en voz baja.

- Está bien, está bien... es sólo que, después de tantos años quería comprobarlo.

- Ya lo has comprobado, así que vámonos. Siento como si los estuviéramos espiando... –decía Harry mientras empezaba a subir las escaleras hacia su cuarto.

- Pero Harry ¡si es que los estamos espiando! –Harry le sonrió y la tomó de la mano mientras subían escaleras arriba.

Cuanto quería a esa pelirroja...

**FIN**

_Gracias a todos los que lo habeis leido. Dejar reviews porfavor!!! Tanto si os a gustado la historia como si no. Gracias!!!_


End file.
